


Low-altitude Bail-out

by UratoMariko



Series: The Vins, and their lifes. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, They surrendered to each other eventually
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UratoMariko/pseuds/UratoMariko
Summary: -"I will name her Victoria."-"That is how a new life begins."





	Low-altitude Bail-out

我的诞生是当事人再也不愿想起的罪恶拼凑成的戏剧，他一直努力避而不谈，甚至对我视而不见。这是很合理的行为。井上大小姐只有一点说的对，一切证据都摆在面前，我不知道真相的原因不过是不愿睁眼。——节选自维多利亚·维恩小姐的回忆录

接到水原准哉的电话时，我还在浅层睡眠的梦境中徘徊。那是个多梦的夜晚，我看到自己在攀爬一座雪山，独自握着登山杖前行；四下望去，既无空谷也无深渊。这与平常的幻象不尽相同，令人惊喜。毕竟我常常会梦见自己落入荆棘遍布的玫瑰花海，花茎上生出尖锐的长刺，身旁的瀑布发出滔天的巨响；或者沿着绝壁攀爬时脚下勉强踩住的岩石偶然松动，只能靠双手支撑，像一面迎风飘起的旗子，手上的汗水却让我脱离了旗杆；结局都是相似的，我会在粉身碎骨前的瞬间睁开眼，如同被噩梦惊醒的所有人一样。  
“伊兹，”他说，“琼不是被人谋杀的。”  
我一时没能听懂他在说什么，只能回忆起琼正和他一起出差：“你在说什么。”  
“她……”电话那头的男人听起来有些哽咽，“她……昨晚出了车祸。”  
“什么？！”我猛地坐了起来，“你没和她在一起吗？”  
“我和她吵了一架，然后她开车出去，再然后……她……她没来得及刹车，翻下了公路旁的山崖……”他几乎泣不成声，断断续续地喘息着，“都是我的责任……如果我没有和她争执就好了……一切都怪我……”  
“通知我父亲了吗？”我心中不由得燃起一阵无名的怒火，就算他们能瞒得过自己家里人，也别想骗过我，一直以来都表现得仿若普天之下没人知道他们到底是什么关系。  
“没……还没有，我想应该让你先知道。”  
“好让我转达给他，这样您就不必受他的责问？”  
我知道，他无话可说了。这家伙表面是个看似温和又无害的beta，从前也说得上是关系亲近的朋友，甚至他还为了帮助我毅然地和他那对异想天开的父母决裂。客观上我确实应该感谢这份雪中送炭的温情，无论发生什么，我也依然将水原准哉先生看作我重要的合作伙伴。  
尽管我碰巧知道了他和我亲爱的姐姐的隐秘。  
“也没和菲利普说？”我冷静了片刻，又问道。  
“我怎么敢……！”我重要的合作伙伴压低了声音，“琼……琼提到过自从有了第二个孩子后他精神状态一直不太好。”  
他自顾自地还在说什么，或许是警方如何判断这场车祸究竟是事故还是策划周详的谋杀。放在平时或许能引起我的兴趣，现在却好像失去了全部的气力，失神地倒回床上。  
“伊兹……别太难过了。”他用所剩无几的意志将这一突发的悲剧讲明，安慰我的这一句却成了压垮自己的最后一根稻草。他几乎不能再说出一个有意义的字，只剩一阵抽泣与呜咽。  
“先去休息吧，”我躺在空旷的床尾，向电话那头的男人扯出一个他看不见的疲惫笑容，“等办完事再回来，其他的都交给我就好。”

琼和我并没有血缘关系，但这并不妨碍她是亚瑟的养女，也是我亲爱的姐姐。据作为前大独裁者的祖父讲，在亚瑟的眼中，被领回来时才刚刚会走路的小姑娘眉眼像极了我那从未谋面的母亲。在祖父的讲述中，我的母亲是个beta，身体一直不好，脆弱的像张一触就碎的玻璃纸。在导致父亲失去挚爱的事故中，他固执地认为我和他要各占百分之五十的责任。——她并没有死于难产，夺走她生命的是产后的大出血。  
在那之前没人想要我，而祖父则终于说服了亚瑟去领养个孩子。在他办完手续带着年幼的琼回来的火车上，我却提前了三个月让他从血缘意义上成为了一个父亲。从此他开始怨恨为什么我活下来了而母亲没有，直到他终于回忆起我为何会开始这段从受精卵而始的生命。每个孩子都差不多，如果可以选择，我多半不会同意他们的邀请。  
他哪个孩子都不想养，我和名义上的姐姐就成了祖父的责任。后来祖父的身体越来越差，他才不得不让琼去水原家待了几年。  
水原准哉比琼还年长一岁。从前我单纯以为他们之间的感情比起友情更近似于亲情，直到一个偶然的机会让我得知了真相。我竟然还天真的相信过这样的关系在两人各自结婚后就会结束，那个电话却打碎了所有能让我佯作不知的借口。  
过去的三年并不好过，我积习难改，一时难以适应只需要为自己的未来打算的生活。或许是为了弥补前面二十几年没能做到的缺憾，我换过不少情人，男人、女人，甚至还有几个长相可人的alpha，却唯独没有绿色眼睛的omega。这很好理解，毕竟我要的是相好而非爱人。  
菲利普依然在我心里占据那个独一无二的位置，我也始终用自己全部的心爱着他，但没有什么能改变我懦夫的本质。琼是我的姐姐，我本该了解她，尽管这也的确是真相的一部分。对我而言，她一直是我善良可靠的朋友，没有血缘关系的家人，我从未想过她会真的过着这样的生活。  
我依靠想象他拥有美满幸福的婚姻遏制后悔和对自己的怨恨，只有这样才能让我有几分喘息的余地，才能让我不再去想那些无法实现的承诺和约定。在那个大雨滂沱的夜晚，在打开箱子的瞬间，那份从心底涌出的自我厌恶几乎把我碾碎，这世上最细小的尘埃都比我更有为人的资格。  
谎言和对真相视而不见是相似的，就像虫茧把认知彻底包裹，只注视自己愿意看到的假象。事实像被撕裂的伤口，赤裸地展露在我面前，自我催眠的话语显得格外苍白无力。但我并不认为琼做错了什么，一切的起源都是我的软弱；或许我注定不能带走菲利普，但那样至少她和准哉能活的自由。  
从亚瑟的老房子里搬出来后我就没再去过华生家的宅子。重新坐进驾驶座的一刻心脏却突然绞痛，我拉开遮光板的镜子，里面的女人神情严肃面色惨白，像只报丧的鸟。他一直说我像他的小乌鸦，那时我对时尚没什么观点，走到哪里都一身漆黑，又常常落在他的窗台上。  
我张了张嘴，模仿乌鸦的啼音，无声地鸣叫起来。

我二十四岁，还年轻，却已经记不清究竟有多少人说过我“和你父亲一模一样”。人贵在有自知之明，老亚瑟相貌平凡，我就像他的翻版，从小他就不愿见我，现在想来也是合情合理。  
琼和菲利普的长子快三岁了，她带着去看过老亚瑟几次，我凭借给他买冰激凌的履历成为了他最喜欢的小姨；小儿子也有一岁半，咿咿呀呀地扩充着词汇量。孩子们的保姆给我开了门，她不认得我，比起保姆更像保安，我拿出驾照她才肯放我进来，全然不顾身后两个孩子对于姨姨的呼喊。  
房子里有种玫瑰的香气，越靠近楼梯就越浓重。那姑娘名字是奥莉薇亚，她照顾孩子，放我一个人去找菲利普说话。  
那气味我再熟悉不过。  
听到血液上涌时“嗡”的一声，我推开楼梯旁的窗户，艰难地喘息。抑制剂被放在床头柜里，而我今天却来的太过匆忙，完全把这唯一的注意事项抛到了脑后。  
早春的风裹挟着潮湿的气息，吹在我的脸上带着寒意，好像幼时被父亲按进溶有玫瑰香皂的水盆洗脸一般。失去了塞子，装有情欲的瓶子孤零零地被丢在理智的大海中；我试图将它们压缩成块，乖乖呆在里面不要出来，却忘了它们终究会溶解。  
我不常闻到自己身上的薄荷味，信息素让我闻起来像清晨的牙膏，就连这点也很像老亚瑟，只不过他身上的牙膏味只会让人想到起床气和刮胡刀，而我至少像个度假村里的闲适清晨。相比之下姐姐的味道就讨喜不少，没人能拒绝柠檬的清香。  
现在我真的是一只报丧的鸟了，我靠在窗框上怔怔地想。风和浓烈的薄荷混合出一份清明，这很奇怪，为何象征欲望的味道却叫人寒冷，又时时刻刻让我发疯；如同那些噩梦里飞流直下的水，几乎要将我撕裂成碎片。  
我该怎么和他讲，就这样闯进屋里，告诉他我失去了最爱的姐姐，两个孩子失去了他们的母亲，再加上他失去了自己的alpha？现实太过残忍，永远压得人喘不过气来。  
菲利普精神不好，大概是产后抑郁，原因我今天了解了一部分。我知道他就坐在这扇门后，他或许知道我来了，也有可能已经闻不到其他alpha信息素的味道。毫无疑问，这一切都是我造成的；我甚至不敢再奢求他恨我，空气中他的信息素味道几乎令我窒息，——这样也好，有一瞬间我甚至想；他是我心上常开不败的玫瑰，我却将他弄丢了，如果能就这样、在此时此刻死去，那谁也无法将他从我身边夺走了。  
穿过走廊的风冷却了我因为动物本能而发热的躯体，灵魂却无法从欲望的网中挣脱。我渴望见到他，看他究竟是好还是不好，把我有的一切都给他；理智却一次又一次地警告我，从那个雨夜我把他丢下的一刻开始，我便失去了这样做的全部资格。  
我踌躇着，门还是开了。冲动的生物电比克制跑的更快。  
他陷在那张大床里，被子几乎将他埋起来，任谁都能看出他正忍受着发情期的折磨。我的菲利普双眼紧闭，很难判断他到底有没有清醒的意识。像极了那个道别的夜晚，他丢下电话听筒，仿佛从此坠入永眠。  
我拖来梳妆台旁的椅子坐下，他的睫毛像受惊的小鹿一般在林中跳跃；我知道他醒了，他也绝不可能将我认作老亚瑟，只不过是不愿睁眼看到我。  
“菲利，”不知为何我的声音竟有些颤抖，“我终于来带你走了。”

不受控制的欲望将人类变为野兽，也让他们袒露出真实的自我。我用指甲死命掐住左腕内侧的小块皮肤，理智如同游丝，渐渐离我远去。他依然像那朵被露水打湿的玫瑰，嫣红的双唇微张着，两秒钟后，我再也无法控制自己扑上去对亲吻它们的欲望。  
他并没有像想象中那样把我推开，而是用温度更高的软舌回应这个吻，而我的唇舌冰冷又灵活，正像一条钻来钻去的冷血动物。它仿佛持续了一生，早在我们分化之前就已经开始，从我确定自己永远会向他走去开始；无论是吻，或者是爱。  
直到几乎窒息我才和他分开，无所不能的理智又一次从狭缝中伸出手来，重新掌握了全局。  
“菲利……菲利，看着我。”我抚上他带着潮红的脸颊，情热的温度却令我胆寒，他回应我究竟是因为爱还是本能，如今我却不敢思考，也不敢奢求。  
他睁开潮湿的绿色眼睛，看向我的眼神中没有迷惑和不解，我无比确信，自己的身上有个地方在发热，至少不仅仅是常年注射抑制剂的腺体。  
我本应是一只报丧的鸟。  
人们常常将欲望比喻成洪水或火焰，它们来势汹汹，愈演愈烈，最后留下无法收场的一片狼藉；却又偏偏是人类种群繁衍的必经之路。我无法改变自己是个会受到信息素影响的alpha的现实，正如这一切悲剧都是因我而起。  
我怔怔地望向他双眼中映出的自己，三年以来，它们无时无刻不在那些回忆中燃烧；往事如同被拆毁的旧磁带，将记录着一切的带子扯出来散落一地，又被静电挽留缠回脖颈。  
他依然挣扎着，艰难地从包裹自己的被子中探出头来喘息，被濡湿的碎发粘在额头上，双手胡乱地抚摸着我的后背。他需要我，我想，比过去的任何时候都更需要；我无法忍受自己就这样眼睁睁地看着他受情热的折磨。  
但我不想违背他的意愿，更不希望发生在琼去世的这个当口。事到如今我依然在憎恨自己的软弱，而憎恨却毫无意义，我依然因着这软弱将痛苦带给所有人。  
“伊兹……”他声音沙哑，露出笑容的唇角有些干燥，“……是我在做梦吗？”  
我眨眨眼，让泪水悄无声息地滑落：“不，不是。”  
清醒后他或许会更加恨我，但这一刻的沉沦于我而言已经足够；我终于意识到了，这些年里面的每一刻，我都比前一刻更爱他。而就在刚才，它重于了我所能给出的一切感情。

我并没有因为omega的信息素陷入发情期的经历，多亏了这些年来抑制剂任劳任怨的付出。欲望使人失去控制，但当我发现自己正将消退了结的性器从他的生殖腔内退出时，才真正明白何为失控。他微合着眼，平稳的呼吸声使我冷静下来。  
还好，被标记的omega不会并不会因为这样的意外而面临怀上旁人孩子的风险。只要原来的标记还在，一切都——  
“菲利，”我定了定神，太多巧合叠加在一起，令人无法不去怀疑，“琼真的死了吗？”  
他正安稳地睡着，像只出生不久的小鹿，我的喃喃自语多半不会给他留下任何印象。但我也绝不会在他清醒时提起琼的事，他后颈腺体上新留下的咬痕让我不由自主地打了个冷颤。那就是我的犬齿咬合的形状，不用牙科记录对比也能认出。  
淋浴花洒里流出的冷水浇在头上，仔细想来，整件事就是一个意外接着另一个意外，脱离正轨，渐渐朝着我无法掌握的方向驶去。我却没能抓住唯一可能的转机，噩耗使我无暇记起放在包中备用的抑制剂下班前被丢在了医院办公室的抽屉里。但即便我记起要盖好塞子，难道还真的会坐在悬崖边，看他一个人在深渊中挣扎？  
我依然会向他伸出手，只不过是一同坠落与安然着陆的区别。  
一切还没到山穷水尽的地步，发情期的omega怀上标记他们的alpha的孩子的几率只有百分之四十到五十，一次成功的概率则低于百分之十。我一直不是那么幸运的人，更何况还不能确定那个咬痕究竟代表了什么。  
只是那个想法像是黑暗洞窟中的水流，隐秘地在心上扎下了根。沿着它来的方向走不一定会见到出口，却给了迷途之人一份微茫的希望。  
在浴室里用吹风机的声音似乎吵醒了他，也有可能是因为水声。我走出浴室时他已经坐起，斜倚在竖着摞好的两个枕头上，一丝不挂地宛如雕塑。他似乎还想披件衣服，梳妆台旁搭着衬衫的椅子被他踢近了些许。  
“下次直接喊我就好。”我把衣服交到他的手里，“需要我换件新的吗？”  
“不用。那件……是琼留下的，上面有她的味道。”  
我登时放下心来，紧接着围拢上来的却又是一阵沉重的悲哀，终于使我想起三年后再出现这幢房子里的目的。  
“感觉好点了吗？需要吃点什么的话我去买，记得把淡盐水喝了。”  
男人眨眨眼，唇角却轻微抽动了几次，顺从地小口喝着床头柜上杯子里的水：“维恩大小姐竟然学会照顾人了，令我惊讶。”  
“生活所迫而已。为了攒够学费，去年我在学校的附属医院里做过半年助产士。”我笑了笑，“一切都还好，只是我们确实很久没见了。”  
话一出口我便有些后悔。虽然是抱怨，但在被我的软弱所害的人看来却可能近乎炫耀，尽管我知道他不会这样想，又或许我该更谨慎些。  
“是。”他沉默了半晌，把身上的衣服裹得更紧了。  
“介意我开窗吗，换点新鲜空气进来。昨晚下了一夜的雨，正好从这里可以看到花园。”他信息素的玫瑰香气太浓，上一次的经历让我担心自己什么时候会再失去控制，薄荷味不再能使我感受到凉意，它终究化为了火焰。  
这片死寂叫我发疯，恍惚间我有种从窗口一跃而下的冲动。他将衣服推到一边，重新将自己埋回了被子里。我见他眼眶微微泛红，猜想或许是下一轮的情热又要到来，他却在这时突然开口。  
“她再也回不来了，是吧。”  
我的菲利普语气寒冷而平静，仿佛在叙述一个人尽皆知的公理。

我不想说谎，于是沉默又重新蔓延开，空气凝重的可怕，压得我透不过气来。原本说不出口的话却被他自己挑明，冷静想来或许也很好理解：自三年前帮他挂断那个电话之后，我就再也没出现在他面前过。  
这些年或许是为了避嫌，又或许是我心中本就有愧。很难讲究竟是哪个原因，但能让我把这些都抛在脑后的只有一个可能。  
我从不想破坏他们的关系，就像老亚瑟一样自以为是；表面看来或许如此，维恩家兑现了过去向菲利普的母亲许下的诺言，琼也不会再成为被水原家的父母利用的棋子，甚至还将华生夫人名下制药公司的经营权牢牢握住，不至于落入旁人之手。似乎一切都无比妥当，除此之外再也没有更好的办法。  
事实如此，我自然接受。把不应再被提及的隐秘愿望藏起，封存在深处的海底；只有那个夏夜的回忆浮现在眼前，仿佛永远无法抹平的伤口；我原以为它不会再撕心裂肺，不过是像附骨之疽一般时时隐隐作痛，放久了便能视而不见。  
但爱却从未消退，它在埋葬自己的深渊中静默地燃烧，愈演愈烈，终于势成燎原。  
“你一直是这样，”他说，“能逃避的事绝不面对。从你进来的那一刻起我就明白，有什么事让你再也逃不过了。”  
我想辩解什么，但却毫无反驳的余地；究竟是什么让我无法开口，我不能分辨。  
“有时我真的会好奇，除了自己，你爱过任何人吗？”菲利普冷笑着，却慢慢滑进被子里，琼的衣服被他掷向空中，“这些年……”  
无论他要说什么，我都听不到了，只剩融化在口腔中隆隆的呜咽。他到底还希望我做什么，我还能怎么向他证明；就这样被欲望撕碎，在冲动之下咬破他的腺体吗？  
克制与理智在这一刻被全部废弃，那件米黄色的衬衫却在这时落回我的头顶。也许我清醒了一瞬，但终究没能阻止自己，我无法再忍受他身上有别的alpha的味道，即使是我最爱的姐姐也不行。  
“满意了吗？”尖锐的犬齿从腺体中拔出的触感令人着迷，我和吸血鬼间又增加了个除开害怕阳光之外的相似之处，“你不是知道的吗，我从来拒绝不了你的任何……任何要求。”  
菲利普沉默地靠在我身上，甚至能听到自己说话时他胸腔共振的回声。那个隐秘的愿望被填满，但在它渐渐苏醒的同时，心上却多了个更大的空洞。如果一切都是她安排好的，自然是个皆大欢喜的结局；但如果这些接连而至的意外与巧合是避不过的命运，是丧钟响起的塔楼投下的巨大阴影，那我必须要做的事就只有一件。  
放在水中化开的安眠药起效了，我将自己的爱人平放回床上；收拾好杯子和浴室，关上窗户。不知为何这一刻我无比清醒，如同从盛夏飞入凛冬。

重新踏进亚瑟家门的那刻我又一次想起，祖父在弥留之际紧紧抓住我的手，说的却是叫我不要恨自己的父亲，只因曾几何时他也同我一样。这或许是祖父的经验之谈，但他忘了一点致命的区别：他并不憎恨自己的儿子，而我的父亲不同。  
我只以为他恨我活着，却在意识到时才发现他已经为我安排好了一切。他就是这样的人，无论什么都想握在手中，相似的控制欲令我想起菲利普的母亲。这或许是alpha的天性使然，我总会走上他们走过的路，却无法容忍自己终有一天会像他们一样。  
只是我尚有选择何时落入深渊的自由，但从没有人问过琼的想法。老亚瑟傲慢的几乎令我发笑，他竟然以为我亲爱的姐姐会满怀喜悦而不失敬意地接受恩赐，却完全忘记了她也有一颗心。琼看似温柔又静默，不像是个一般标准的alpha；于是她的养父觉得她是个更好拿捏的工具人，甚于那些维恩家过去和现在的后代。  
我记得群山间呼啸的风，记得草地上绒绒飘散的蒲公英，记得帮她绑头发时缠在皮筋上的发丝，记得傍晚天空中一晃而过的云。我知道，无论她究竟是死是活，我那因为运气不好才会被领养，由此被拖入一切漩涡中的姐姐终于自由了。  
像极那些被人当做燕子，最后却远走南飞的燕尾鸢。  
准哉回来的时候带回了她的死亡证明，而我退了学——本来也是出于能拖一天是一天的想法才会想到去读医学院，尽管可惜，但也并不是什么值得再花上一小时自怨自艾的事。  
人人都说我的菲利普怀的是琼的遗腹子，可惜那孩子却在秋天到来的时候因为父亲一脚踩空跌下楼梯而失去了来到世间的可能。她的父亲因此忧郁成疾，在医院和疗养院躺了整整九个月。  
第二年的初春我从医院的长椅上捡回了个三个月大的女婴，襁褓里除了写明年龄外没有任何记号，更不用说她的名字。  
老亚瑟属意罗莎或者菲比，摆明了意有所指，我执意选择了罗马的胜利女神维多利亚。在卢浮宫时我见过希腊神系中的她那缺头少臂的雕像，但双翼却依然存留；即便如此，衣裙间欲飞的动感也令我无法将目光从它身上移开。  
“我很好奇，你是怎么做到能随便捡一个这么像你的孩子的？”父亲明知故问。  
“这也是命运。”我答道，将他的话当做挑衅回敬。  
最终我还是沿着他画好的路走了下去，做他想让我做的事，成为和他相似的人。或许亚瑟曾经也是这样，像童话中仙女教母施加在灰姑娘身上到午夜便会消失的魔法。我不该再怀抱无望的热望，但却又越过那个孩子看到了姐姐的身影。  
琼拥有一切维恩都未曾拥有的东西，一颗勇敢的心和永远自由的灵魂；由此她变成了白头青腹的鹰，远远地飞到云外的另一个世界去。  
但终于我不再羡慕，更不再渴望，灰姑娘的魔法消失了。


End file.
